Minigames Of Death: The Walls
by PajamaJams
Summary: Welcome to the first episode of Minigames of Death, where I take the deadliest and bloodiest minecraft minigames and craft it into a story. In this one, PajamaJams must survive the apocalyptic minigame known as The Walls! Will he survive? Or will he be slain by the evil enemy team? Find out in this action packed fanfiction! Enjoy!


**MINIGAMES OF DEATH: THE WALLS**

 **A MINECRAFT STORY BY PAJAMAJAMS**

 _Based on The Walls minigame on the Hypixel minecraft server._

All I saw was dirt. That's it. Then, I appeared in a castle with glowstone. Ahead was a block sign that said in big quartz letters "PLAY". I ran up to it. There were other players that looked at the sign for a second and all of a sudden vanished. I gazed at one sign. It said:

[PLAY]

DWARVEN

17 IN QUEUE

I right-clicked it and I too vanished. I spawned in a large castle. Letters flashed on my screen saying that there was 15 minutes until the walls fell down. I walked out and I came out into a large cave that looked like a mine. Other players were opening chests and then iron or leather armor would appear on their body. I looked around. There was a chest hidden in a corner. My character creaked it open when I right-clicked it. There was a leather tunic, a stone sword, 2 bread, 3 apples, and a stone pickaxe. I walked over to a wall of stone with coal and iron ore inside it, showing itself. I slammed my pickaxe against the ores a couple times and after a minute, they were all in my inventory. As I mined some stone so I could craft a crafting table, more letters flashed on my screen. It said there was 13 minutes left until the wall fell. I was shocked! I needed to get armored up! I didn't know what would happen if the wall fell, but I knew I had to get ready for whatever hit me. I remember I was told at the beginning that I was on the Blue team. Maybe zombies would come out and other teams would help us? But that didn't make sense at all. In all the minigames I played, the teams of different colors would fight each other. I hope it was PVP (Player Vs Player combat), because I was pretty decent at that. I just kept on mining.

Eventually I found a dying tree and used its wood to make a crafting table. I also got the extra wood to make some sticks. I crafted a furnace and then I had a little base I dug into the stone. I was definitely ready. I threw my coal chunks and my iron ores into the furnace and they started burning. Just like old times. Then, the flashing letters came back saying there was 10 minutes left. Did all that time really pass so quickly? My palms started to sweat. It happens when I play intense minigames. I crafted a iron sword and used all the rest I could find to make iron armor (Except the helmet and leggings). I used my old leather armor to trade off with some newbs and I got an enchanted iron sword (Sharpness IV). I traded my old iron sword for a golden apple and a loaf of bread. I was ready for whatever hit me. I didn't know what to do until the walls fall so I walked around and explored. I walked up a staircase and there was gravel blocking off the exit. But, there was 2 golden apples and some food lying around. I picked it up and nibbled on a slice of steak and took a bite out of an apple, the crunching noise calming me down a bit. I sat there. For a long time. I just mined and stuffed my inventory with coal, then gave them out to my teammates. Then it said what I was waiting for, the walls are collapsing. Nothing inside the cave happened, then, I decided to mine past that wall of gravel. I digged through it with my bare, square fists. It seemed endless, when, I saw the sky. I pushed aside some gravel I collected in my inventory and trudged up the staircase, ducking down low. My armor clunked on body and my square feet making noises as it hit the stone staircase with every step. I peeked above when I got near the top. I heard the sounds of players being hit and slain. People with diamond armor and iron enchanted swords slaying all of my team, each one lighting into flames and dying. I stared for a couple seconds and then I realized that, on the list of surviving players, I was the last of the blue team. The green team had slain the reds and yellows. Thats that. 3 heavily armored players with blades of iron and diamond. But they didn't have what I had. Good mining skills. I smirked. I dashed downstairs and the armored players saw me. They ran after me. I saw their nametags. There was batman12482, Redhamster7, and Toastbruh10. I heard their feet slam against the stairs as they chased after me. I hid in a crack I mined in the walls of the cave. I found a bow laying on the ground with a couple of arrows. Maybe some left them here or maybe they died here. I snatched the bow and arrows and drew an arrow into the bow. I pulled it hard. Then it looked ready to be shot. I aimed it at Redhamster7's head. I let go and the arrow flew gracefuly into Redhamster7's helmet and into his head. He yelled and told his teammates that the survivor was around here somewhere. Then, I took some eggs, which when thrown, can knock you back a little bit. I noticed Redhamster7 was standing on a bridge over a lava lake. It would be awesome if I could knock him into the lava, just like Skywars! But skywars is a different story. I tossed an egg at Redhamster7. He flew back a bit and nearly fell off when he crouched and regained his balance. Dang. I only had 3 eggs left. I threw one and threw a second after that one. The two eggs hit Redhamster7 and knocked him clean off the bridge into the lava lake. He burned as his teammates tried to get him out. Batman12482 almost fell in but regained his balance. Batman and ToastBruh ventured around every crack to see where I was. They eventually got to my crack. Since it was high up above the lava lake, they build a makeshift staircase and got up to my crack. Once they peered inside, I rammed my sword blade in Toastbruh's face and he flew back and burned into the lava. Batman mined into my crack. He stood there and caught me trying to mine away. He drew his blade. I drew my iron sword with an enchant. But when I took a glare at his sword, it was diamond with an enchant of knockback V and Sharpness IV. I sliced through the air and struck him right in the chest. He turned red for a second, that was a sign that he took damage. He jabbed his sword right at me but I dodged it. I noticed the ceiling was high, so I took advantage of that. I made a block tower up and when batman was trying to mine it down, I leaped from the tower as the last block was mined and my sword went right into his head. He fell to the ground. I pulled my bow at him while his head was glaring downward. He gazed up upon my face with a face of loss. I smiled a smile of victory and let my little blocky arrow go and it flew right at him. He fell to the ground and vanished. I checked the list of surviving players. It was just me. I felt so happy. The screen flashed with its final message, stating that blue had won. I was teleported back to the lobby and I closed out minecraft. I leaned back in my chair and drank a small sip of lemonade. For once, victory was mine.

 **THE END**

 **MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

Hey! PajamaJams here! I see you just finished my story! If you liked it, be sure to recommend this to anyone who plays minecraft. Keep waiting! Because PajamaJams is gonna be back for another Minigames of Death! The next minigame is…

 _Micro Battles on the Mineplex server._


End file.
